


【鉴情师】 03

by LIanW



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIanW/pseuds/LIanW
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 22





	【鉴情师】 03

·假戏真做 ooc  
·总裁赫x鉴情师海  
·伪包养

▹第三章

李东海进入酒会已经半个多小时了，他如坐针毡。半个多小时的时间里，他举着红酒在会场里逛了一圈，连李赫宰的一根毛都没有看到。如果只是没有看到李赫宰就罢了，李东海是酒会上的新面孔，生的又极为好看，自是吸引了一大帮金主们的注意。

只是他们还不知道这看起来像小猫似的生面孔，是不是有了主，没人敢随意行动，怕一个不小心就触了霉头。但李东海能感受到四面八方那些伺机而动的目光，牢牢地钉在自己的身上。

他靠在餐桌旁，一口一口的吃着小蛋糕，水汪汪的眼睛滴溜溜的转着，巡视整个会场。李东海在这半个小时里倒也不光光在找李赫宰，他还顺便打听了一下这些“小羊羔”们的心思。李赫宰虽说是半个已婚男，但圈内都知道是商业联姻，各玩儿各的，是以各位“小羊羔”仍旧抱着麻雀变凤凰的心思，想要得到李赫宰的青睐。

李东海心里不禁暗骂：这都什么人，都要结婚了还被那么多小羊羔惦记。

李东海觉得自己的压力大了不少。他不仅要努力勾搭上李赫宰，还要打败这群小羊羔？他突然觉得自己的十万定金收少了。

“一个人？”

李东海正在想着自己的小九九，背后突然响起了一个男声。他转过头，东方国际那老总的脸简直就快要贴上自己，吓得往后一跳，差点被嘴里的小蛋糕噎到。

“呃....嗯....”李东海点点头，努力的咽下卡住自己嗓子眼的蛋糕。

四周都是在看戏的人。他们都在等，若是李东海没有主，那说不准他们会上来和这老头夺一夺；倘若是个有主的，那遭殃的怕也是东方国际的那老头，反正事不关己。

“看到没，东方国际那老头，按捺不住了。”

“老色鬼名不虚传啊。”

“等着看看是家猫还是野猫。”

“家猫野猫又怎么了，在场也没几个敢去和他抢人吧？”

“嘁，主办了不起呗。大不了等老头玩腻了，我再去将这只小猫带回家。你看看他那眼睛，哭起来肯定更好看。”

声音不算小的闲言碎语就这样落进了李东海的耳朵。他心下一凉，觉得自己怕是跑不掉了。他看着一脸肥肉，略有些油腻的男人一步步的走向自己，眼里透出的是猥琐和下流。李东海心里简直骂了林侨一万次，他能不能报警啊天。

“你别害怕，第一次来这儿的都是这样，都胆儿小。不过被我看上也算是你运气好，啧啧，生的确实是副好皮囊。”老头的手一伸，直直的把李东海搂进怀里，手不安分的在李东海腰间摩挲着，“你乖乖的，跟了我。想要什么都行。”

李东海竭尽所能的拉远自己和他的距离，恨不得吐口唾沫上去，他现在有些反胃。

老头似乎是很满足于李东海给出的反应，这种强制的征服感让他的心理得到极大的满足。

“我注意你很久了呢，小猫咪。不知道你的屁股是不是跟你一样看起来可口。让我现在就尝尝看吧？”

正当李东海准备阻止他下移的手给他一拳时，会场出现了骚动。老头见状也没了调戏人的心思，但却依旧没有放开禁锢着李东海的手，伸着短短的脖子想看看发生了什么。

“操，李赫宰来了？”

“我参加以来，还是第一次看到他啊。”

“李家太子爷居然都来了。”

李赫宰缓步走进会场，大致的看了眼。资料上眼熟的人正被东方国际那老头搂在怀中，唇角带笑的走向了原本是主角的两人，微微颔首和老头开始寒暄。

“好久不见潘总，最近真是过得滋润得很啊。”李赫宰意有所指的看看他怀中的李东海。

老头会意的笑笑：“李总别来无恙啊。这小猫咪我可是看上很久了，还是个生面孔呢。说不定还是个雏。”

老头面上得意的表情让李东海作呕，好看的眉头都皱在了一起，浑身上下努力着拉远距离。

“可是小猫咪看上去不是很乐意呢。”李赫宰嘲笑似的说。他看到李东海眼泪汪汪的看着自己，希望自己能将他救出来，李赫宰也不知自己是什么鬼迷了心窍，倒也真是心软的为他说话。

“李总帅气多金，也没包养过人的，怕是没体会过强制爱的感受吧，那种感觉，可比那些自动贴上来的人要爽得多。怎么，李总今天也来寻乐子？”

李赫宰低头嗤笑一声：“家花哪有野花香，您说呢？”

东方国际老头的那点破事无人不知无人不晓，李赫宰抓着这事正拐着弯骂他。老头的脸青一阵红一阵，愣是说不出话。他虽家大业大，但也玩儿不过李赫宰这样手段极多的人，更何况李氏跟自己如今还有合作，合作要是崩了，损失的钱就够他吃一壶。

“李总若是喜欢，给你就是了。哪天玩腻了，记得第一时间通知我，这小猫咪我可喜欢得紧。我可是忍痛割爱了啊。”老头松开了手，没好气的将李东海往外一推，李东海还没反应过来，左脚踩右脚的就往前摔。李赫宰眼疾手快的接住了人，顺手将胳膊搭上了李东海的肩。

“潘总也别如此生气，那种事儿做多了，就跟杂交似的，容易得病。年纪大了，总是身体重要，您说呢？”

附近的几个人已经开始捂嘴偷笑了，老头气呼呼的瞪了李赫宰一眼，转身去寻找自己下一个目标。

看完戏，众人也就识趣的散了开，只是还有几只小羊羔盯着这里，确切地说，是盯着李赫宰。一旦李赫宰看不上李东海，下一秒他们便会凑上前，讨好这位大佬。

“怎么了小猫咪？我把你救出来不谢谢我吗？”李赫宰坏心眼的凑到李东海耳边说话，呼出的热气让李东海觉得痒痒。

“谢...谢谢你。”李东海躲了躲，他不太能适应这样的说话方式。

“怎么？来这儿是为了找金主？”

“嗯...”李东海故作怯懦的回答。心下却是在怒吼——淦！老子来找你的！

李赫宰看着臂弯中的人演戏演的入迷，抬头看看四周问道：“有没有看上的金主？我帮你牵个线？”

李东海咬紧自己的后槽牙，这才没爆粗口，你丫的哪儿那么多话，就不能直接把我带回家？您是什么柳下惠吗？

他抬头看着李赫宰，怯生生的抓住了李赫宰另一只手的食指：“李总可以带我回家吗......”

李赫宰面上虽不显，却是感叹李东海的演技竟毫不逊色于那些影帝，加上他一副好脸蛋，要换成别人，估计这会儿已经抱着他上楼上客房了。

“想跟我回家？”李赫宰笑笑，挑起李东海的下巴，大拇指轻轻摸着他单薄的下唇。

“我可是有未婚妻的。”

“你不爱她，不然也不会来这儿不是吗？”

“小脑袋瓜子倒是转得快。”

“李总来这儿难道只是为了谈生意喝酒的吗？”

“当然不是。”

“那是为了什么呢？”李东海见李赫宰隐隐约约要上钩，心一横，双手环上了李赫宰的腰，像是撒娇一般的反问着李赫宰。

李赫宰自是知道他想要做什么，便也顺着他给的陷阱往下跳：“家里一个人冷清，想要来这儿领养只漂亮的小猫咪带回家。”

“喵。”

李赫宰刮刮他俏挺的鼻梁：“运气好，一来就让我遇到了。”

-TBC-


End file.
